So, you're in love with me?
by SleezyAb
Summary: After Jason's death, Piper decides she has to tell Reyna face to face. She goes to New Rome, and the two girls grieve together. However, feelings arise. Will they end up together, or is their history to complicated for a relationship to work? Cover art is not mine. (Also I can't tag Reyna because she's not a part of the Trials of Apollo series, yet at least)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt to write a multi-chapter fic with like, a plot, or something? So go easy on me. This is based on a tumblr prompt by undersea-anchor, which will come into play at some point. So here we go!**_

_**-SleezyAb**_

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Piper McLean couldn't believe it. Sure, having her dad lose all his money and possessions was tough, but they could still live together. The two of them had a future. The same couldn't be said of her and Jason. Piper and Jason had broken up a few months ago. Their entire relationship was based off of a dream, essentially. She had left him because she had felt like she was acting out feelings that she didn't have.

Despite that, Piper and Jason were still on good terms. When they hung out with the Argo II crew (plus Nico and Will) everything was great. So it was still a little bit awkward to be alone with him. They had plenty of time to get used to being just friends.

Except they didn't.

Jason's death shook Piper. She didn't have time to process it when he died. Once it was all over, however, in the hotel room she and her father had rented for the time being, she broke down. She couldn't believe this. How was she going to tell everyone? How was she going to tell Thalia, Jason's sister? He was the only family the hunter had left, well, human family.

Then it hit her. Oh, how was she going to break the news to Reyna?

She had known that the praetor had previously had feelings for Jason. That was in the past, and it had never bothered her before. She realized that she would have to break the news in person. This wasn't the type of thing you could say over text, and given their history, it would be easier to deliver the news. So it was decided, Piper would go to New Rome.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

"Pipes, are you okay? I heard crying." Her father spoke through the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and opened the door. Piper's father pulled her into a hug. "I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry." "It's alright, really. I think Apollo and Meg will deliver the news to Camp Halfblood, but I want to tell Reyna myself. Thalia, too." Piper said. "Okay." He nodded. "Who are they?"

Piper burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself.

"Reyna is one of the praetor's of the roman camp, and Thalia is Jason's older sister. She's with Artemis's hunt." She explained. "I see. So you're going to have to leave again?" He asked, sadly.

"Dad, look. It's just a couple of quick trips. I'll be back before you know it. Ok?" Piper said.

"Yeah, alright. How are you going to get to them? I don't think we can spare the money for three plane flights right now." Piper's dad worried. "I'll get Nico to take me. I'll talk to him in the morning." Piper's father looked at the clock. "It is getting late. See you in the morning." "Goodnight." Piper smiled, getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Pipes. I love you."

"'Love you too." Piper mumbled, falling asleep.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**_Hope you enjoyed, reviews will make me write faster. With any luck the next chapter will be up around the same time next week. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I did it. 712 words for the day of upload. Not gonna lie, wanted a higher word count, but it's on time at least. I don't own the ****characters, at all. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-_SleezyAb_**

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

"So are you free? Can you take me?" Piper asked Nico. "Yeah, no problem. I'll let Chiron know I'm going, then I'll be there. See you in an hour?" Nico said. "Yeah, that'll do."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Piper waved through the image, breaking the connection. She took a deep breath, reading herself. She was very anxious. _Alright, I've got this. I've just gotta tell Thalia her brother is dead. That's it. Easy, yeah? _Piper thought.

She walked over to the bedside table to go over what she had written down to say. "Ok, so. Thalia. I've got some bad news. Jason, he's, well, you know.." Piper started to choke up, picturing the look on the hunter's face after the next word. "Dead. He's dead, Thalia. I'm so sorry, I mean, not that I killed him or anything. Well, you know what I mean. I get how you must feel right now, I"m grieving as well. All I want you to know is, I'm here for you." Piper hesitated, _Hmm, maybe remove the part about me deining killing Jason, probably not helping the situation._

About forty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Piper?" Nico called. She got up and walked to the door. "Hey. Are you ready to go, or do you need time to recharge or whatever."

Nico smiled, for once. "Yes and no. I don't need to 'recharge' as you said, but Will is going to be on my case about it if I don't." Piper laughed, sitting down on the bed. "So how long will it be before you're ready?"

"Ten minutes, I guess? I've never been given an exact amount of time." Nico said. "Alright." Piper tilted her head. "What are we going to do until then?"

"Talk, I guess?" Nico questioned. "So how have you been?" Piper asked. "Good, you?"

About ten minutes later, Nico stood up and offered a hand to Piper. "Shall we?" he joked. "We shall." Piper got up. She held on to Nico's hand as he transported them away.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

They found themselves in a forest, which neither of them could identify. They let go of each other's hands. "Do you mind staying here? I just want it to be a private thing." Piper asked. "Yeah, no problem. Be back soon?" "Yeah."

Piper walked out into the trees, looking around for the hunters. "Thalia? I need to talk to you, where are you?" she called. "Piper? What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, from a nearby tree. "I have some..oof" Piper was cut off by Thalia giving her a hug.

"Sorry about that. What do you have?" the hunter asked, smiling. "I have some bad news." Piper said. "Oh? What happened?" Piper shifted uncomfortably. Thalia frowned. "Did something happen between you and Jason? Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I'm going to have words with my brother." "You can't!" Piper blurted out.

"Why?"

"Because ... because he's dead."

Thalia stared at Piper, mouth open in shock. "What? What do you mean he's dead?" "We were helping Apollo with a thing-quest and and he just exploded and I'm so sorry." Piper rambled, crying a little. Thalia began to cry as well, her electric blue eyes watering, and soon tear after tear was slipping down her face. Piper pulled her into a hug, the two girls crying into each other's shoulders.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you." Piper spoke muffled, to the crying girl. "I know." she replied. Thalia pulled back. "Will you stay for a little while I *sniff* need some support right now and *sniff* you're a familiar face. Not that the other hunters aren't but," she wiped tears from her face. "I would be good to have you here."

"Okay." Then Piper remembered Nico, waiting in the woods a little ways from there. "The thing is, uh, I brought Nico with me. That's how I got here and, as you know the hunters frown on men being in their camp so, yeah." "Oh, I'll talk to Artemis, see if she can let him stay for a day or two. He'll have his own tent, away from the girls." Thalia said. Piper nodded. "That'll work." They went opposite directions, Piper to Nico, and Thalia to the hunters.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**Well that's all for now. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up next week. Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is late, I was having trouble writing. Next chapter should be on time though. As always, I own nothing, except Sara, who is my own character. Hope you enjoy!**

_**-SleezyAb**_

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Piper walked back to where Nico was waiting. "Hey." he greeted. "How'd it go?" "Alright, she cried for a little while but seems to be handling it well."

"Ready to go then?" Nico asked. Piper bit her lip, hesitating. "That's the thing… Thalia wants me to stay here for a couple days. She's figuring out housing for the both of us." Nico paused, taking in this information.

"Okay.. but I'll have to Iris message Will about this. He won't be happy, but I guess I have to stay." Piper darted forward to hug him. "Thanks, you're the best. Come on, let's go rendezvous with Thalia."

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

"Where is she?" Nico wondered out loud. Piper picked up a note pinned to a tree with a silver arrow. '_Piper, Nico; Hey guys, walk forward north for half a mile, then turn East for a quarter mile. See you in camp, Thalia' _The note read.

They followed the instructions, and made their way into the camp. A girl, about ten years old looks up at them. "Hi, you must be Thalia's friends? Follow me, I'll show you around. My name's Sara, by the way." she said, standing up. "Nice to meet you Sara." Piper said with a smile, that vanished when she remembered why she was here.

Nico noticed and nudged her with his elbow. "You okay?" "Yeah." Sara led them through the camp, pointing out where everything was. A few girls waved at Piper, but most stared at Nico. There were a few whispers and points as they went along, but Sara told them to ignore it.

Finally they arrived at the largest tent in the camp. Beside it were two smaller tents. "So, over there is where you'll be staying, the tents are the same so decide among yourselves which one is whose, and I'm in the third tent on the left if you need me. Any questions?" Sara said.

The two demigods both shook their heads. "Alright! Thalia is in the big tent with Lady Artemis. See you at dinner!" She skipped off. "Go see Thalia, or rock paper scissors for the tents first." Nico asked, jokingly. Piper rolled her eyes. "Let's go see Thalia."

Walking into the tent, they were greeted with sniffles, and the sound of someone making soothing shushing noises. Behind a curtain, was Thalia curled up next to Artemis, who was rubbing circles into the former's back. She looked up. "You two are Piper and Nico?" Artemis asked, but in a way that suggested it was a statement. "Yes, we are." Piper was unsure whether to bow or something, but in the end stayed how she was.

"At ease, Piper. I wish neither of you any harm, even though there is a." her silver eyes settled on Nico. "boy, in my camp, it's is on the wishes of my lieutenant, and she is grieving." Thalia wiped her eyes and sat up. "Hey, guys." the hunter's voice wavered a little. Dinner's soon, we're having a barbeque. Ever had venison?"

Piper realized that Thalia was trying to focus on the things that had stayed the same, after her loss. "No, I don't think I have. Is it good?" Thalia chuckled. "Good? It's great, especially when you hunted it yourself."

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**Please give me some reviews, they water my crops and my corn is dying. Have a nice day or night!**


End file.
